jakubphantomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahar Thorn
Ahar, a trained assassin, the best one in the world, capable of many things from weaponry to magic. Apperance Ahar has ice blue eyes and Black hair with a dark trim around the edge of his hair. His has three scars on his right cheek and also has scars on his back and chest, he is mostly seen walking around with a sword on his back, a purple scarf around his neck and brown gloves over his hands, due to a injury he doesn't want anyone to see. History Ahar lived in a small village in Russia, he was born on the 19th of september 1009 A.D. When he was 13, both his parents were murdered, he watched in horror as his mothers dead body was raped and his fathers skinned, Ahar was given three scars by one of the killers of his right cheek. He was left to die in the house when a female assassin came to him and took care of him, her name was Alexia Thorn, she was the best assassin in the world, she was hard to kill and had a child of her own, Peneralle Thorn. Ahar trained to become an assassin to avenge his parents death. He trained under Alexia and became the second best assassin. While Alexia went out to do an assignment, Ahar was left to look after Peneralle, they talked and fell in love, but one night a group of bandits came and attacked them, they took Peneralle and beat up Ahar, but he killed them and saved Peneralle. When Alexia came home, she saw the dead bandits, and the blood on his hands, she then told him he was ready to become an assassin. When Ahar turned 28, he become a feared assassin, he made his living on killing targets for certain people,, till one day, a Queen comes in and asks his if he could kill someone for him, she said she'd pay him big money if he got it done. Ahar went to kill his target, he found the target and killed him, he then was chased by a group of guards that were patroling the area, Ahar lost them and returned to the Queen to collect his money. After two years of working for the Queen, he became her bodyguard and her assassin, he hated the King and wouldn't take orders from him, as he would only take orders from the Queen herself. But Ahar found out that he was being used by the Queen to get to Alexia Thorn, Ahar betrayed the Queen and killed her and the King, leaving all their weath to one person, their little girl Princess Alina. Abilities Ahar is a normal human but has learnt to use spells that can help him with his kills: - Fire- Ahar use's fire to distract guards and to escape them. - Shadow- Ahar use's the shadows around him, to get close to his target, to get into places and to disappear. - Weapon's Master- Ahar can master multiple weapons, from daggers to axes, from bows to crossbows. - Body Structure- Ahar's body isn't like any other human, he can take more damage then most humans, if punched by the strongest man he wouldn't die by the blow but more just taken off his feet. Trivia - Ahar's name means 'desire to please and a friendly nature'. - Ahar is similar to Altair from Assassins Creed. - The killers that killed Ahar's parents worked for the King and also tried the kill him again.